Lights Out
by LadyAiki
Summary: Antasma places the Mario Characters into a deep slumber allowing him complete control over all Kingdoms. Mario must rescue his little brother and Peach from Antasma's reign of terror or else be doomed to sleep for eternally. Uke Luigi Yaoi.


Deep within the bowels of the Under-where was the largest maximum security zone where the best of the villains are held.

Bat King, Antasma frowned as he circled his entrapment hating how easily he was defeated by puny plumbers and that wretched prince.

Sighing his last plans didn't work out so well he never noticed the simple flaws in his plans and how easily he was able to trust that blasted Koopa King.

"It seems I need to work out some kinks in my next plan…"

The following day in the Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach was once again holding her annual Tournament.

"Are you sure about this Princess I mean not that I don't trust your judgement?" Mario mumbled on earning a giggle from the blonde ruler.

"Relax Mario this is supposed to be a fun relaxing day for everyone" She eyes sparkled with delight as they both watched her citizens set up things for the event.

"I guess…" Mario sighed rubbing his temple.

"Besides it could be a good thing after what happened during that island situation?" Peach quietly reminded her hero who sighed.

"That's a good point.."

"Just make sure Luigi gets the message?" She smiled sweetly.

"Will do"

Not that far away at their shared house Luigi was humming to himself as he worked hard in his special garden thankful for this quiet time.

"Luigi this garden is so beautiful is this what you do when Mario is off?" Starlow questioned the younger brother her eyes studying the flowers in great wonder and curiosity.

Luigi blushed shyly rubbing the back of his head," Y-yes it's my personal hobby after Prince Peasley showed me his garden I've taken a liking to doing this myself Starlow snickered earning a questioning look from the younger brother.

"What's that for?" Starlow floated around humming to herself.

"Nothing to worry your little head over it just seems so strange that Prince Peasley seems like a nice guy?" Luigi squeaked his cheeks now taking a rosy hue.

"Starlow that's not true I like him as a friend!" He waved his hands around his eyes bugging out comically.

Starlow hummed to herself.

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night?" Luigi sighed covering his face with his hands.

"It's never going to happen anyways he's probably married already..." Luigi whispered sadly.

"Have you proven that?" Luigi shook his head.

"N-no but-" Starlow got right in his face making him flinch slightly.

"Stop that Luigi ever since I've met you you're self-esteem is pathetic!" Luigi whimpered.

Luigi opened his mouth to say something, but both caught sights of the elder brother running up to them his eyes wide with excitement.

"Brother?"

"Hey Luigi, Starlow"

"What's all the rush Mario?" Starlow questioned.

"Princess Peach is making a brand new tournament everyone is invited" Luigi's eyes widened.

"Really that soon?"

"She believes we need a day of fun after the events with the Bat King?" Luigi flinched the memories slowly coming back.

"Hey it's alright Antasma is locked up he won't be coming back anytime besides Dreambert would never allow him to go that far" Mario stated proudly.

"He's the ruler of the DreamStone so it has a new kind of tracking system for that creepy bat?" Starlow assured everyone who nodded.

"Yep so calm down little brother and lets go have fun?"

"I-I guess"

"Hey maybe Prince Peasley will be there?" Mario winked suggestively earning a squeak of anger from his little brother who promptly hit him upon his head.

"S-shut up"

* * *

A/N: This is going to pretty much be another Uke Luigi Yaoi story. With the exception of Mario and Luigi together everyone would be going after our sweet little green-bean.

I have no claims to the Mario Characters, which saddens me a bit.

If this Yaoi story is not to your liking then be respectful to hit the back button. I don't need negative comments ruining my day or anyone elses.

Read, Review and Enjoy.


End file.
